LOVE AND WAR : SERIES
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: story 4: Changmin benci dengan sikap yunho yang terlalu baik pada semua orang... sigh... love n war HOMIN HOMIN HOMIN HOMIN HOMIN HOMIN HOMIN HOMIN
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE AND WAR SERIES**

**Story 1**

**oneshoot**

Pagi itu nampak lenggang sekali dalam apartemen sederhana tersebut. pemuda bertubuh tinggi nan ramping itu memasuki apartemennya dengan lunglai, wajahnya yang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki, kini tertekuk dan terlihat sedikit kusut. ia menghempaskan pantatnya yang imut yang terbalut kain jeans bermerk di atas sofa empuk pemberian ibundanya.

"Yah! Jung Yunho! kau puas sekarang? kau kacaukan hidupku! apa kau sudah puas brengsek!" teriakanya melengking memenuhi hunian yang masih tergolong wewah tersebut.

"Hei hei... bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu? Tetangga akan mengira aku benar-benar orang brengsek" ucap suara lain yang baru saja datang dari dapur membawa semangkuk kecil _ice cream_ berwarna merah muda yang sangat di gemari oleh sang empunya.

"Cih! Biar! biar semua orang tau! kalau Jung Yunho yang baik hati dan suka menolong, serta memiliki senyum yang hangat dan menawan itu sebenarnya hanyalah orang BRENGSEK!" Changmin berteriak di akhir kalimatanya, memaki. Hingga Yunho memejamkan matanya karena terlalu terpekik. Telinganya sedikit sakit lantaran ia berada tepat di samping sang pemilik suara fantastis tersebut.

"Oke… changmin manis-"

"Jangan panggil aku manis!" ia memotongnya ketus.

"Baiklah... Changmin sayang-"

"Jangan panggil sayang juga!" ia semakin ganas.

"Shim changmin. dengar ya… terserah kau mau marah atau apapun itu. Aku tidak menyesali apapun" Ucap Yunho penuh penekanan. Dan mulai mengalihkan perhatianya kearah layar TV yang menampilkan film animasi kesukaanya tentang dua belatung konyol yang selalu bertengkar.

"Tentu kau tidak menyesalinya, pernahkah kau menyesali perbuatanmu hyung? Kau tahu? Aku kehilangan tiket ke Australia hanya karena keegoisanmu" changmin berucap dengan mimik wajah yang sudah terlalu lelah. Namun amarahnya masih terlihat sedikit lebih jelas.

"Aku akan membelikanmu tiket ke Australia changmin, bahkan ke ujung dunia aku akan membelikanya… asal kau perginya besamaku" jawab Yunho enteng sambil sesekali tertawa melihat kekonyolan dua belatung berwarna merah dan kuning tersebut.

"Bisahkah kau serius sedikit? Kau tahu ini berhubungan dengan pendidikanku hyung! Dan bisa-bisanya kau mengganti bahan presentasiku dengan kekonyolan ini!" Changmin membanting map plastiknya yang bergambar rusa betina, sehingga kertas kertas tak berguna di dalamnya berserakan.

"Jadi kau mau aku serius? Apa kau serius?" yunho berdesis. _Ice cream_ stobery di mulutnya tak terasa manis lagi.

PRANG!

"Aku jadi seperti ini karena kau yang memintanya changmin... AKU JADI JUNG YUNHO YANG BAIK HATI KARENA KAU YANG MEMINTANYA! PACAR YANG SEMPURNA?! HUH?!" Yunho berteriak hebat setelah membanting mangkuk penuh _ice cream _nya ke lantai hingga mangkuk imut tersebut pecah menjadi 3 bagian tak sempurna.

"Hyung-" Changmin tercengang.

"Persetan min… aku sudah menurutimu, dan kau harus menurutiku. Kurasa kita sudah bersepakat dengan ini" dan itu kata terakhir Yunho sebelum pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang kini terbatu di tempatnya. Matanya tidak fokus, bibirnya gemetar, sudah lama Yunho tidak membentaknya… rasanya luar biasa sakit. Sakit sampai muak!

Changmin mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan memejamkan matanya serta merapatkan bibirnya, namun itu hanya membuat air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya turun membasahi pipinya yang sehalus sutra. Tanganya yang gemetar di paksanya untuk bergerak dan membekap bibirnya, memblokir isak tangisnya yang mungkin akan terdengar memilukan.

Ini sangat sakit, sakit sekali. Orang yang sangat kau cintai dan mencintaimu sepenu hati. Malah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyakitimu sampai seperti ini.

Grep…

Changmin merasakan seseorang kini memeluknya erat. Bukan seseorang tapi Yunho. Yunho yang semenit lalu membentaknya luar biasa.

"Maafkan aku… tapi aku tidak menyesal" bahkan permintaan maafnya terasa sakit.

"Oke aku menyesal telah berteriak seperti itu changminah… aku sangat menyesal, namun aku tidak menyesali apa yang telah ku ucapkan. Ku harap kau mengerti… aku tidak mau kau tinggalkan min… aku tidak mau" dan itulah Jung Yunho. Orang egois dari yang paling egois.

"Hiks… hanya satu bulan hyung… aku pergi hanya satu bulan… dan- dan mengacaukanya… aku membencimu…hiks" isaknya yang terdengar lemah membuatnya sakit. Changmin tak suka terlihat lemah. Dan ia tidak benar-benar membeci Yunho. Dan sialnya Yunho tahu itu.

"Ssshhh kau tahu satu bulan berarti satu abad bagiku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan satu bulan hidup tanpamu… kau mau aku mati kelaparan? Bla bla bla bla ..." yunho masih memeluk sang kekasih dan mulai bernarasi tentang apa-yang-akan-terjadi-apabila-changmin-tak-bersamanya dan semua yang di ucapkanya terdengar sangat konyol dan bohong.

Changmin tersenyum mendengar tuturan kata yunho yang sangat _lebay_ di telinganya. Yunho suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Apabila sesuatu itu bersangkutan dengan Shim Changmin.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film belatung-belatung menjijikan itu" Changmin mulai kehilangan isak tangisnya. Bahkan kini ia sudah mulai mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat wajah super aegyo yang tingkat kelucuannya sudah mencapai maximal.

"Kau pikir tidak dosa ya? Membuat wajah seperti itu?" Yunho bertanya sambil mencubit hidung mancung changmin

"Ahhh~! Hyung! Unghh sakit.. memangnya kenapa? Memang ada ya orang masuk neraka karena punya tampang yang imut?" Changmin bertanya tak sadar mengclaim dirinya sebagai "orang imut"

"Oke… kau memang imut Changmin. Tapi bersyukurlah, karena tampang manis mu ini penjaga pintu neraka tak tega membiarkanmu masuk" Yunho tahu benar mood changmin sangat gampang untuk dirubah. Jemarinya pun mulai nakal mengelus pipi changmin yang halus namun basah oleh air mata.

"Tapi aku juga tidak mau masuk surga…" ucap Changmin kini membuat tampang bersedih.

"Hm kenapa?" Yunho bertanya dengan tampang super imut… namun hanya akting. Bagaimana bisa ia merusak peranya ketika Changmin sedang dalam mood seperti ini. Apapun untuk Changmin.

"Karena…" Changmin menatap yunho lekat dengan mata bambinya yang sangat indah.

"Karena kau sudah pasti tidak ada di surga hyung... jadi aku tidak mau masuk surga, aku mau bersamamu seterusnya walau tempat akhir kita dineraka" ucpa Changmin dengan senyumnya yang manis dan menggoda

"Aku tidak tahu harus marah atau senang…" ucap Yunho dengan senyum tulusya yang bukan acting sama sekali, sebelum mengulum bibir ranum Changmin dengan sangat rakus.

Dan begitulah kehidupan mereka…

Love n War…

Kadang cinta kadang beci… terus cinta lagi..

Hahahahhaha

**END**

Ok… homin makin imut dan makin jakhdjhashdjsadsadsakdska alias gak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata

Oke ini bukan Chaptered. Tapi series: dimana saya bakal bikin banyak story bertemakan Love n War.

Jadi untuk reader sekalian yang puny aide tentang love n war mereka. Silahkan review untuk story selanjutnya mau pakai conflik apa… boleh AU boleh non AU asal jangan genre fantasy.. karena saya gak jago bikin magic magic kayak begitu LOL

Oke deh… sudah lama tak menyapa reader yang manis manis dan unyuk unyuk ini.

**Reader: WOII FIC LU BANYAK YANG LU ANGGURIN TUH WOIII!  
**  
ohh ternyata reader-tachi semuanya baik-baik aja ^^ baguslah kalau begitu eL pamit undur diri dulu ya.. bye~~

**READER: WOII LU AUTHOR KAMPRETT! MAEN KABUR AJA LU! WOI SELESAIN TUH FIC LOE YANG TERBENGKALAI**

Episode ini berakhir sampai disini

Bener-bener END


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE and WAR SERIES**

**2****nd**** Story **

**Oneshoot**

Yunho meletakan tasnya asal di atas meja lalu membuka bajunya dan membuangnya ke atas sofa. Ia lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dari keringat yang telah terproduksi dari kegiatanya seharian. Dan… ia tak sadar sudah membuat kesalahan.

.

30 menit kemudia…

.

"YAH! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, bisakah kau tidak meletakan baju kotormu sembarangan? Kau pikir ruang tamu kita tempat laundry?!"

Dan inilah makluk tuhan paling menyebalkan yang tercipta untuk Jung Yunho. Yunho mendesah dan melanjutkan kegiatanya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih_. 'ruang tamu kita?'_ yunho berfikir dalam hati. Oke… ini rumahnya, ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri, dan sekrang changmin memiliki setengah HAK dari rumah ini tanpa kesepakatan apapun. Yah… ia juga tidak keberatan.

"Yah! Kau tidak menghiraukanku? Hyung! Kau- hei!" changmin naik darah dan membuntuti Yunho kedalam kamar saat orang yang sedang diomelinya tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali

"Hyung~ kau pikir baik apa? menaruh pakaianmu di ruang tamu seperti itu? Bisakah kau rapi sedikit hyung? melepaskan pakaianmu dan menaruhnya di keranjang laundry sebagaimana mestinya? Aku capek hyung, harus berapa kali aku memunguti pakaian mu dan meletakanya di laundry. Kenapa kau tidak bisa rapi sedikit sih? inilah kenapa aku sangat ragu untuk ide hidup berpisah seperti ini. Karena kau sama sekali tidak bisa rapi! Kalau aku tidak datang kesini 3 hari saja rumah ini sudah menjadi gudang! Dan- dan kau tidak mau pernah merubah kebiasaanmu! Sampai kapan aku harus berperan menjadi istrimu! Kalau seandainya nanti kalau kau sudah benar-benar menikah dan mempunyai istri yang- "

"Changmin!"

Yunho membentaknya… mungkin yunho terlalu muak dengan omelan Changmin, atau... dengan kalimat terakhir changmin? _**nanti kalau kau sudah benar-benar menikah dan mempunyai istri**_yang benar saja!

"…"

"…"

Diam. Keduanya saling dengan tatapan tajamnya yang bercampur amarah, changmin dengan tampang kesalnya namun juga sedikit ketakutan. Oke changmin selalu takut dengan Yunho yang sedang marah.

"Kenapa? Kau marah? harusnya aku yang marah disini! Aku berbicara banyak seperti ini karena aku sangat peduli padamu! kenapa kau membentaku huh? Kau sudah muak denganku hyung? Apa kau sudah benar-benar muak?!" Suara Changmin sedikit bergetar karena ternggorokanya yang tercekat lantaran menahan tangis yang entah kenapa terasa sangat sakit. Hatinya sangat sensitive. Terlebih oleh amarah yunho. Dia tak tahan.

Yunho melihat mata bambi yang sedikit berair itu menatapnya tajam. Namun sang pemilik manik indah itu menolak untuk menjatuhkan bening bening itu dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Bibirnya yang terkatup rapat membuat wajahnya menjadi galak namun cantik... sangat cantik.

Yunho menurunkan pandanganya… dan tubuh Changmin yang membentuk _S line_ serta dua buah kaki jenjang yang menggoda ada disana. Amarah yunho luluh , pikiranya mulai memikirkan hal lain. Pikiranya mulai kotor.

Mungkin Changmin memang makluk tuhan paling menyebalkan karena sifatnya yang suka mengomel seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Namun… tak di pungkiri Changmin adalah makluk tuhan paling seksi yang sengaja di ciptakan untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

"Sigh…." Yunho menghela nafas lalu memeluk Changmin yang terlihat masih marah. Changmin tak membalas pelukan Yunho.

Yunho mengelus punggungnya pelan penuh kasih sayang dan air mata yang tadinya tergenang itu kini meluncur di pipi Changmin.

"Maafkan aku baby… aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku tadi hanya terlalu gerah dan ingin segera mandi dan aku-"

"Kenapa kau membentak ku hyung? apa aku sudah keterlaluan?" potongnya dengan suara yang becampur isakan kecil yang tak ketara.

Yunho mencium pelipisnya sayang, cukup lama.

"Aku… aku tidak suka saat kau berkata aku akan benar-benar menikah, itu seakan **'kita'** bukanla apa-apa, aku tidak suka min… aku sangat tidak menyukainya" yunho mengeratkan pelukanya dan salah satu tanganya kini turun ke bawah dan mulai meremas pantat kenyal changmin yang terbalut kain tipis tersebut.

"Ngh… hyung" tak disangka dengan perbuat cabulnya Changmin mengeluarkan desahan yang sungguh seksi

"Kenapa kau sangat seksi Changminah… kau makluk menyebalkan yang paling seksi" Yunho bertutur dan kini mulai menyesap kulit leher Changmin

"Ahhh! Aph- apha?!" Changmin sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar kata 'menyebelakan'

"Tidak-! maksudku… kau makluk tuhan makhluk tuhan paling seksi…. Yang tercipta untuku" ralatnya dan kini mulai memilin putting changmin yang masih tertutupi oleh kain kaosnya.

"Mnhhh- hyung tidak disini- ahh!" Changmin makin mendesah tak karuan. Di sebut makhluk tuhan paling seksi bukanlah hal baru lagi bagi Changmin. Yunho selalu saja mengelu-elukanya dalam segala aspek.

"My baby so eager… and horny..." Yunho berbisik di telinga changmin sangat seductive

"Fuck! Bedroom now jung! And fuck me!"

"Bahasa inggrismu kacau sekali sayang…"

"ahhhhh~~`"

Dan bergitulah kehidupan mereka. Kadang benci… kadang cinta… dan bercinta setiap hari LOL

Love and war….

**END**

To : **ajib4ff**maafkan saya kalau tidak sesuai bayangan mu ya sayang.. XD!

LOL okie ayo bagi kalian yang punya ide tentang **Love and war Homin** silahkan review saja… dan nanti akan saya buat untuk stori selanjutnya

Oke HOMIN SHIPPER JJANG!~~

**eL**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE AND WAR SERIES**

**3****rd**** Story**

**Oneshoot**

Changmin duduk diam di ruang ganti. Wajahnya kaku bibirnya terkatup rapat, rahangnya keras, dan matanya yang bulat nyalak menunjukan kemarahan, tak satupun dari staff ataupun coordi noona yang berani mendekatinya ataupun sekedar bertegur sapa. Mereka sudah hafal jelas Changmin yang seperti itu adalah Changmin yang bisa membunuh orang kapan saja dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

Yunho melihat satu-satunya bandmatenya yang dari tadi terlihat marah atau… merajuk? Yah bukan pemandangan baru lagi bagi semua orang yang sudah pernah bekerja dengan duo TVXQ. Seorang Choikang Changmin yang sedang mengambek dan badmood bukanlah pemandangan baru lagi.

" Terimakasih atas kerjanya hari kasih banyak " Yunho mulai membukukan badanya kesetiap staff, Yunho pun di sambut sangat hangat oleh para staff. Dan Changmin yang mendengus kesal sebelum berdiri dan ikut menganggukan kepala walau hanya aggukan kecil pada semua staff. Namun wajah kakunaya serta bibirnya yang masih terlihat jelas mengecerut membuat para staff hanya membalas changmin dengan senyum mentah yang canggung.

Yunho melirik changmin dari ekor matanya. Dan dia mendesah. _Brat_ batinya

.

.

.

Brak

Changmin meletakan sepatunya dengan kasar pada rak sesampainya mereka sampai di rumah Yunho. Ia kesal karena manager tidak mengantar dirinya kerumahnya sendiri. _Besok kalian harus bangun pagi-pagi lebih baik aku menjemput di satu lokasi saja_ tutur managernya tadi, _Cih alasan!_ Batin Changmin, Changmin sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan Yunho saat ini. Hyungnya itu adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia menjadi sangat _badmood_ di lokasi photoshoot hari ini.

Changmin melenggang masuk dan melenggang menuju kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya dan membersihkan makeup yang terpoles di wajah mulusnya. wajah Changmin terlihat sedikit rileks setelah di basuh oleh air dingin. Kini ia menuju kamarnya- err kamar Yunho maksudnya, namun entah sejak kapan juga menjadi kamarnya.

Changmin melihat Yunho yang kini bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana soft selutut. Changmin membuang muka dari Yunho, menganggap seperti Yunho tak ada, changmin membuka lemari disebelah Yunho mengambil baju tidurnya yang berupa dress tidur berwarna pink. Belum sempat Yunho mengucapkan sepatah kata pun changmin berlalu menuju bed dan mulai melucuti pakaianya sebelum di gantikan dengan dress tidur berwarna pink yang semampai sampai paha bagian atasnya. Dress itu sangat halus dan lucu, terdapat gambar kelinci yang gemil serta rusa yang cantik disana. Pemberian Yunho.

Changmin mengumpulkan pakaiannya lalu melirik pakaian Yunho yang berceceran di lantai. Changmin menggeram, biasanya ia sudah mengomel bukan main. Namun karena ia sudah terlalu marah, ia bahkan tak sudi untuk mengomeli Yunho. Dengan cekatan Changmin memunguti pakaian Yunho dan menaruhnya di ranjang laundry beserta miliknya. Yunho berseringai melihat tingkah Changmin, tidak peduli semarah apa Changmin, changmin-nya adalah penggila kebersihan. Changmin duduk di depan meja make up. Dan memakai bando make upnya Sebelum mengambil _night cream _untuk di usapkan pada kulit wajahnya yang sangat halus tersebut. Tak heran Changmin memiliki wajah bening nan bersih. Melihat betapa telatenya dia merawat kulit susunya tersebut.

Yunho yang juga sudah bosan dengan sikap changmin yang seperti wanita hamil muda tersebut, memilih Tak mau mengganggu aktivitas changmin dengan perawatan kulitnya. Yunho merebahkan badan kekarnya di atas bed mereka yang empuk. Bantalnya bau khas Changmin, Yunho menerawang kembali aktivitas mereka seharian, penyebab kenapa Changmin bisa semarah ini.

Hanya dari sebuah MMS

Konyol…

_Flash back_

_Yunho melihat layar HPnya di sela break photoshoot mereka. Senyumnya terkembang sangat lebar bahkan hampir terlihat menyeramkan. Changmin yang penasaran menghampiri Yunho dan bertanya_

"_Hyung… kau melihat apa sih?" Changmin mencoba melihat kearah layar HP Yunho. Namun Yunho segera menyembunyikan iPhonenya. Memboklir pandangan Changmin. Changmin mengkerut tak terima._

"_Bukan apa-apa changdol… " Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus pipi gemil changmin,dan mencuti siuman kilat dari bibir changmin yang imut sebelum melenggang menuju ke kerumunan kru sebelum memulai lagi photoshoot mereka. _

_Amarah Changmin memuncak. Merasa dikhianati karena Yunho menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Changmin benci ada rahasia di antara mereka. Memang Yunho adalah pria yang seperti kotak Pandora yang penuh dengan rahasia. Namun rahasia macam apa yang tidak boleh ia ketahui? Kenapa Yunho tersenyum saat melihat sesuatu di HPnya? Apa Yunho mulai tertarik dengan orang lain selain dirinya? Apa dirinya tidak menarik lagi? Dan semua pikiran-pikiran negative itu mulai bermunculan di otaknya. Moodnya menjadi sangat buruk. Ia tak minta maaf ketika menabrak seorang kru yang membawa banyak kostum. Ia tak minta maaf ketika coordi noona harus extra bekerja kala changmin terlalu egois untuk di fixing penampilanya. Semua menjadi sangat buruk._

_Dan saat Yunho tak tahan dengan kondisi tersebut Yunho meminta pothografer untuk memberi break sejenak, karena ia pikir ia perlu berbicara dengan Changmin._

_._

"_Apa masalahmu" ucap Yunho setelah berhasil membawa Changmin kedalam ruang ganti. Hanya mereka berdua. Mata Yunho nyalak memberi rasa takut yang luar biasa bagi Changmin. namun Changmin masih terlalu marah. Ia tak menghiraukan rasa takutnya._

"_Bukan apa-apa, bisakah kita kembali sa-"_

"_Katakana apa maslahmu, atau aku perlu memakai kekerasan disini Changmin. dan kau tau aku tidak terlalu suka dengan itu" Ucap Yunho yang kini menyilangkan kedua tanganya di dadanya. Matanya masih fokus pada Changmin yang mulai gelisah._

"_Kenapa kau tak memperbolehkanku melihat HP mu tadi? Apa kau mulai mempunyai pacar?!" Changmin menatap Yunho tajam. Matanya mulai berair kini. _

"_Oh… hanya karena itu?" yunho berucap dingin, lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan iPhonenya sebelum memperlihatkanya pada Changmin. _

_From: xxx6739xxx _

_Oppa apa menurutmu ini bagus?_

_[picture] _

_(sebuah lingeri dengan motif renda dan juga bahan tipis yang transparan. Berwarna putih sangat indah dan seksi)_

_Mata Changmin terbelalak melihat pesan dengan pengirim yang tidak dikenal tersebut. Changmin memang tak suka Yunho menyimpan nomor-nomor perempuan di HPnya kecuali teman-teman terdekat seperti Boa. Changmin makin geram dan mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Ia pun berdiri dan menyeka setetes air matanya yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Matanya gelisah kesana kemari kecuali kearah Yunho._

"_Tentu… tentu hyung, yah… tentu saja hal seperti itu tidak bisa kau bagi denganku. Tentu kau sudah tak tertarik padaku lagi!" Changmin mulai berbalik dan beranjak ke arah pintu sebelum lenganya di tahan oleh Yunho. Terlalu keras sebenarnya. Sedikit Sakit bagi Changmin._

"_Changmin…dengar-" namun Changmin menghenyakan tangan Yunho keras._

"_Maaf kalau aku bukan perempuan Hyung" dan dengan nada sinis itu Changmin pergi keluar dan mulai mengeluarkan senyum palsunya pada para kru. Setidaknya senyum palsunya menyembunyikan rasa tak berdayanya. Ia sebenarnya sungguh tak berdaya._

_Flashback end_

Yunho tersadar dari lamunanya saat merasa bed-nya bergerak, ia melihat kebelakang dan menemukan Changmin yang kini tidur membelakanginya

"_Maaf kalau aku bukan perempuan" _

Dan kata kata konyol Changmin kembali menghantui pikiran.

"Bodoh" yunho berdesis namun cukup untuk di tangkap oleh telinga Changmin.

Yunho membalikan badanya dan memeluk Changmin dari belakang. Yang di peluk tadinya bergetar namun tak sudi untuk menghiraukan. Ia pura-pura tidur saja. Yunho tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Changmin, ia telusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher changmin dan menciumi kulitnya yang tak kalah halus dari seorang wanita manapun.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur, apa masih marah hn?" Yunho bertanya. Dan nihil tak ada jawaban

"Changminah… lingeri tadi… hadiah dari fans yang akan mereka berikan kepadamu, dan mereka menanyai pendapatku" Ucap Yunho menjelaskan kebenaranya. Mata Changmin terbuka mendengar tuturan kata Yunho. Dan mulai mengerjapkan kedua kelopaknya imut.

"Apa kau masih marah hm?" Yunho bertanya geli melihat bahwa Changmin sudah mulai memegang lenganya yang kini melingkar di perutnya yang rata itu.

"Apa itu benar?" Changmin bertanya dengan suaranya yang kering, terlihat sekali nada yang serak seakan ingin menangis, masih terdengar disana.

"Meskipun ada wanita yang sangat cantik, sexy, dan manis aku tidak akan tertarik Changminah, kau lebih dari itu semua sayang…" jelas Yunho membuat Changmin memerah. Kecupan kecupan itu mulai menjadi basah di bahunya yang terekspose.

Yunho membalikan badan Changmin agar kini mereka saling bertatapan. Mata besar yang indah itu sungguh menawan apabila dilihat dari dekat.

"Kau cantik changminah… kau sangat Cantik lebih dari apapun" dan Yunho mulai menyesap bibir sintal yang selalu menjadi candunya tersebut. Dan ciuman tersebut berhasil membuat Changmin terpejam nikmat, remasan lebut Yunho di tengkuknya membuatnya nyaman.

Harum night cream yang terpoles tipis di wajah changmin bagai aroma teraphy yang memabukan, belum lagi suara gemecak basah antara salivanya dan saliva milik Changmin yang berbenturan lewat lidah dan juga bibir mereka yang berkoneksi, membuat libido Yunho naik.

"Ah.. Hyung" Changmin memisahkan Ciuman mereka terlihat wajahnya yang sangat merah dan menggairahkan terlihat sangat manis sekali namun juga seksi. _Ini sungguh kejahatan_ batin Yunho.

"Hm…. Baby?" Yunho menaggapi dengan suara husky-nyayang . kini ia malah turun dan menyesapi leher Changmin yang jenjang dan nikmat.

"Jadi… ngh.. kau tidak bosan padaku kan?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada suara yang sangat…. Askdhjdfjhdf… Yunho tak bisa mendeskripsikanya dengan kata-kata. Nada suara yang manja di campuri dengan keseduktivan serta aura kuat yang membuat siapa saja ingin mendominasi sang empu sekarang juga.

"Akc- Hyung enghhh!" Changmin memekik saat jemari Yunho menyelinap di balik celana dalam tipisnya dan memaksa telunjuknya yang panjang masuk dalam holenya yang masih sangat rapat . Changmin selalu memakai celana dalam perempuan. Karena Yunho menyukainya.

"Aku tak pintar dalam kata-kata Changminah… bagaimana kalau ku tunjukan saja hm? Aku tak pernah bosan padamu Sayang…tak akan pernah" Dan Yunho kembali menautkan bibir mereka agresif.

"Yak! Bodoh- ahhhhh~~~!" dan malam itu kamar mereka hanya berisi teriakan teriakan changmin yang menyuruh Yunho agar lebih keras lebih cepat dan lebih dalam.

Sigh… kadang Marah… kadang Manja... dan mendesah setiap hari itulah Shim Changmin…

LOL

Love and War~~

END

Hahahaha mian buat reader sekalian yang kecewa di last chapter I'M yah.. ^^ saya ganti dengan akan terus mengupdate Love N war series ini… kkkkkk

Bagi yang punya ide untuk Love and war selanjutnya silahkan tuangkan ide kalian di kotak review YAhh

Gomawo~~

HoMin Shipper JJANG~~ Semangat yah~~

**eL**


	4. Chapter 4

LOVE and WAR SERIES © HoMin EL

4th Story

Oneshoot

(Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari penggalan manga – his word- by Akane ABE. )

Dia adalah orang yang tidak bisa menolak orang yang meminta bantuanya.

"Yunho-yah tolong bawakan ini ke ruang seni yah~ pada pak Haejun, dan tolong ucapkan terima kasihku padanya" Ucap dosen perempuan kami yang kelewatan seksi namun sangat malas tersebut. Bu Hera memberikan cengiran genitnya dan memberikan setumpuk map pada Yunho.

"Boleh"

Huh! Lihat saja sekarang, bahkan ia tidak menunjukan wajah menolak sama sekali. Orang yang terlalu baik dan sangat bodoh ini. Entah kenapa aku selalu memperhatikanya. Sejak dari dulu. Entah sejak kapan. Yunho hyung yang seperti itu selalu ku perhatikan.

.

Aku menunggu di depan ruang seni, menunggu hyung bodoh selesai dengan bakti sosialnya, aku bersandar pada dinding yang dingin, sebal juga melihat Yunho yang selalu menerima permintaan orang. Memangnya dia apa? Pembantu? _Hell_ dia itu salah satu mahasiswa tertampan di kampsus ini tahu!

Duk!

"Aw…" saking kesalnya aku tidak sadar sudah memukul dinding beton di belakangku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Ku elus tanganku yang kini memerah.

Saat aku melihat Yunho hyung yang baru saja keluar dari ruang seni aku menghampirinya dengan wajahku yang masih cemberut.

"Hyung" panggilku. Ia berhenti karena menyadari keberadaanku. Lalu memamerkan senyum menawannya yang bisa membuat semua yang meilihatnya meleleh. Aku sih sudah biasa dengan senyum Yunho dari kecil.

"Changminah..." ucapnya sambil mengelus surai maduku pelan. Memang aku Mandongie apa? Di elus begitu kayak anak anjing. Aku sebal dengan aksinya ini. Tapi suka sih… aishhh tapi mana mau aku mengakuinya, mana ada cowok yang senang di elus kepalanya sama cowok lain. Aku mengusir tangan besar Yunho dari kepalaku. Sedikit tidak rela sih sebenarnya. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah ku dan kita mulai berjalan pulang.

"Lagi-lagi kamu membawakan barang orang lagi, kenapa tidak menolak saja sih?!" aku bertanya, namun lebih terdengar seperti omelan. Oke mungkin aku memang mengomel. Urghh.. habis siapa yang tidak sebal cobak? Kalo kau melihat orang terdekatmu selalu bertindak bodoh. Aku sampai heran, dia gak tau kalau lagi di manfaatin atau emang bodoh sih.

"Sudahlah Changminie… aku juga sedang senggang kan?" jawabnya enteng. Seperti membicarakan sucaca hari ini yang sedang cerah. Sialan.

"Tapi kalau lama-lama kan gak baik hyung!" aku makin marah mendengrakan jawabanya. Yunho hanya tersenyum . apa sih! Gak tahu kalau aku lagi marah apa?

"Gimana kalau selanjutnya kamu disuruh bersihin toilet huh?!" ucapku kasar. Kan bisa aja itu terjadi melihat betapa nurutnya Yunho sama orang yang minta bantuannya.

"Hmm… mungkin akan ku lakukan" jawabnya polos. Seperti anka TK yang suka bilang kalau es krim itu rasanya enak. Urgh! ORANG INI!

"Hyung! Kamu itu sejak dulu selalu saja bodoh! Kamu ngerti gak sih? Kalau kamu tuh dimanfaatin sama mereka. Enak aja maen suruh. Emang kamu pembantu apa? Apalagi bu Hera Yang genit itu. Udah jelas banget dia naksir kamu. Ungg.. sok nyuruh-nyuruh segala modus banget. Trus kamu! Kapan sih kamu mau berubah hyung! Huh! Sebel!" aku terlalu sebal sama orang satu ini. Tidak sadar aku sudah berteriak teriak seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. Cih yang di marahin malah cuman senyum senyum doang! Hyung apasih yang ada dalam otak mu itu?! Kamu kan mahasiswa yang lumayan pinter. Harusya kamu sadar dong kalau di manfaatin.

"Kamu juga sama Changminah… sejak dulu selalu saja suka ngomel dan marah-marah. Gak berubah"

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar ucapanya. Yang berbau fakta tersebut.

"Itu kan karena kamu- "

"Mau makan Ramyun?" potongnya dengan cepat .

"Ramyun? Hyuung~~ Aku sedang diet tau!"

"Eh? Bukankah akhir-akhir ini kamu lagi ngidam Ramyun?" ngidam? Emangnya aku lagi hamil apa? Enak aja. Dan kenapa dia tahu sih! Sial, pasti Yunho ngebaca buku diaryku lagi.

"Terserah deh" akhirnya aku tak menolak. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, namun aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kecil di bibirku. Menjadi teman dari kecil ini sungguh menyenangkan.

**Flasback**

_Kawasan SD Myun Dong_

_Bocah dengan mata rusa yang besar dan indah itu tengah ternganga melihat Bakpau daging yang mengepul panas dari dalam dandang pemanas tersebut. Bocah itu Shim Changmin, menguluarkan tangan munggilnya untuk menarik seragam temanya yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. _

"_Hyung! Aku mau bakpau daging itu, belikan!" mintanya sangat lucu, namun siapa tahu? Bahwa tuturnya yang lucu itu sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti permintaan. Namun lebih terdengar seperti perintah._

"_Eh?! Tidak boleh Jajan sembarangkan? Nanti di marahin sama mamamu" ucap yang lebih tua memperingatkan. Kedua tangan bocah yang lebih tua tersebut di masukan pada saku celananya. Sialan, masih kecil sudah sangat keren. _

"_Berisik! Cepat belikan!" kini changmin marah dan menggembungkan pipinya. Dari pada terlihat marah Changmin malah terlihat sangat inmut. Dan Yunho bocah yang lebih Tua itu menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Bocah itu merasa malu karena wajahnya memanas saat melihat ekspresi changmin yang sangat imut. _

"_Hyung! Tunggu apa lagi cepat belikan! Hiks.. mau.. hiks.. minie mau bakpau daging .. hiks.." dan kini changmin yang marah sudah berubah dengan changmin yang menangis. Airmata yang bening itu deras membasahi pipi gemilnya dan tanganya tak lepas mencengkeram seragam hyungnya dengan sangat erat, sedangkan yang satunya di pakainya untuk mengucek matanya yang masih meneteskan bulir bulir bening itu. Isakan changmin membuat Yunho panik._

"_Changmin.. Minnie-ah, shhh aduh, sudah jangan menangis, iya hyung belikan. Akan hyung belikan berapapun yang minie mau" Yunho kecil yang panik mencoba menenangkan changmin kecil yang menangis. Namun sesaat setelah mendengar tutur kata Yunho, bocah kecil yang nakal itu mengembangkan senyumnya. Matanya berbinar terang walau masih di hiasi air mata._

"_Yeyyy! Ayo hyung!" dan Changmin berlari sambil menarik tangan Yunho kearah pedagang bakpau yang sudah tersenyum lebar sejak tadi. Melihat interaksi kedua bocah manis itu membuat sang pedagang tersentuh._

**End Flasback.**

"Hyung… kenapa sih kamu jadi sebaik ini? Kamu cuman mau disukai banyak orang atau gimana sih?" kini Changmin bertanya sambil menyelaraskan langkah kaki mereka.

"Berbuat baik dan menolong orang karena aku mau Changmin. Tidak ada alasan khusus di baliknya"

Dan Yunho itu orang yang paling pintar dalam berbohong. Yunho tersenyum kecil dan pikiranya lari ke beberapa tahun yang lalu

**Flashback**

_Dua bocah laki-laki itu memakan bakpaunya khitmat. Bakpau yang ternyata di beri gratis oleh sang penjual. Sebagai gantinya sang penjual meminta Yunho berjanji agar selalu menjaga adik kecilnya dan tidak membuatnya menagis. Yunho hanya mengangguk dengan tegas dan menjawab 'sudah pasti paman' . Yunho yang sudah sangat keren di umurnya yang baru 8 tahun itu melihat Changmin yang dengan sangat lucu memekan bakpaunya dengan sangat khitman dan menghayati. Changmin bilang mereka harus memakanya pelan-pelan agar rasanya tahan lama. Yunho hanya tersenyum geli mendegarnya. _

"_Hyung… aku suka sekali sama Yunho hyung" ucap Changmin dengan polosnya. Yunho yang sudah 8 tahun tentu tak sepolos Changmin yang baru saja lulus TK dan masuk kelas 1 SD._

"_Oh... hyung juga suka Changmin kok" ucap Yunho sangat gentle. Kecil-kecil udah sangat gentle. Dasar jung Yunho satu ini._

"_Enggg" changmin menggelengkan kepalanya_

"_Aku cuman suka sama Yunho hyung yang baik hati, dan sering jajanin aku. Kalau Yunho hyung mau selalu menjadi orang baik.. changmin mau nikah sama Yunho hyung aja" ucap changmin yang kurang bimbingan orang tua saat melihat drama – drama percintaan di TV._

_Dan Yunho tak kuasa menahan semburat merah yang menjalar kesuluruh wajahnya. Yunho berdiri dan membelakangi changmin. _

"_Hyung! Mau kemana?" Tanya changmin yang melihat Yunho seakan akan pergi meninggalkanya._

"_Hyung mau… membelikan minie minum, minie disini aja dulu yah?" ucap Yunho tanpa menoleh pada Changmin. Terlihat daun telinganya yang sudah sangat merah seperti bibir changmin yang kni membentuk senyum._

"_Yey! Hyung baik sekali, minie akan tunggu disini" _

_Dan dengan itu Yunho mengangguk lalu berlari kencang menuju mesin minuman. Sesampainya di tempat mesim minuman yang besar tersebut, Yunho kecil menyenderkan dahinya pada dinding mesin yang dingin. Ia masih tak percaya... dengan ucapan changmin._

"_Orang baik ya?... orang yang benar-benar baik"_

_Dan saat itulah Yunho yang berumur 8 tahun mulai terobsesi menjadi orang baik._

_Atau? Terobsesi menikah dengan changmin?_

_entahlah _

_Semuanya sangat Tak diduga…_

**End flashback**

"…tapi kan aku gak suka hyung, lihat kamu dimanfaatin sama orang-orang itu?" ucap changmin lirih.

Dan Yunho mengusap kepala changmin dan mendekatkan tubuh Changmin pada nya.

"Tenang saja, walau aku baik pada semua orang. Kamu tetap menjadi prioritasku minie…"

Dan itu tidak akan berubah.

Changmin hanya tersenyum manis lalu mencium pipi Yunho kilat sebelum berlari.

_Seperti anak gadis saja_ . Batin Yunho heran namun senang.

Ah… sudahlah dasar

Love and War couple.

END

#TohoTreeTour 1st day at Yokohama stadium berjalan sangat sukses.

Mari beri cinta pada TVXQ bersama-sama. Perjalanan mereka berudua untuk menjadi seperti sekarang adalah demi kita semua. Mereka tetap bersama kita. Mereka tetap memberi kita cinta.

Waktu berjalan dan semua orang berubah. Berubah menjadi yang lebih baik. Dan menjalani jalan yang dipilih oleh masing-masing. Fan war dan sebagainya Semua itu tidak ada gunanya. Cintailah siapaun yang kalian cintai. Selagi mencintai bukanlah hal yang di haramkan. Lets make our life easy oke?!

TVXQ Yunho dan Changmin

WE are T…!

Ps: bagi author lainya. Mari kita ramaikan fanfic HoMin Lagi! Mari berjuang bersama-sama. Kalian boleh berbeda fandom dan warna. Namun saat menjadi homin shipper tidak peduli kalian. Kalian adalah keluarga kita! Mari berjuang bersama-sama!


End file.
